3rd Alpini Regiment
The 3rd Alpini Regiment ( ) is a light Infantry regiment of the Italian Army, specializing in mountain combat. The Alpini are a mountain infantry corps of the Italian Army, that distinguished itself in combat during World War I and World War II. History Formation The 3rd Alpini Regiment was formed on November 1, 1882. It consisted of the three battalions: Val Stura, Val Maira and Monti Lessini, named after the valleys and localities from which their soldiers were recruited. In 1886 the battalions were renamed, taking their new names from the location of their main logistic depot: Fenestrelle, Susa and "Susa 2°". In 1908 the composition of the regiment changed: the Pinerolo battalion was moved from the 4th Alpini Regiment and the "Susa 2°" battalion was renamed "Exilles". World War I The 3rd regiment saw its first action in the Italo-Turkish War of 1911, fighting Ottoman forces in the Libyan desert. During World War I, the regiment consisted of 13 battalions and saw heavy fighting in the Alps against Austria’s Kaiserjäger and Germany’s Alpenkorps. The battalions of the regiment in these days were (pre-war raised units in bold, followed by their first and second line reserve battalions): * Pinerolo, Val Pellice, Monte Granero * Fenestrelle, Val Chisone, Monte Albergian, Courmayeur * Exilles, Val Dora, Monte Assietta * Susa, Val Cenischia, Moncenisio Interwar period On September 10, 1935 the 1st Alpine Division “Taurinense” was formed and composed of the 3rd Alpini and 4th Alpini Regiment and the 1st Mountain Artillery Regiment. The division participated in 1936 in the Italian conquest of Abyssinia. World War II In 1940 the regiment, as part of the Taurinense division, fought in the Italian attack on Greece. After the German invasion of Yugoslavia the “Taurinense” performed garrison duties in Montenegro where the regiment disbaned after the signing of the Italian armistice with the Allies on September 8, 1943. Most of its soldiers joined the Italian Partisan Brigade Garibaldi, which operated in central Yugoslavia. On June 25, 1944 the 3rd Alpini regiment was recreated in Southern Italy as part of the 1st Italian Brigade of the Italian Liberation Corps. Cold War After World War II, only the "Susa" battalion was reformed on November 23, 1945 as part of the 4th Alpini regiment and it carried on the traditions and regimental colours of the 3rd Alpini. Today On November 23, 1993 the 3rd Alpini Regiment was recreated and the "Susa" became its single battalion. Today the 3rd Regiment consists of the “Susa” battalion, the regimental command and a logistic support company. The regiment is based in Pinerolo, in the Province of Turin, and is part of the "Taurinense" Brigade. The 3rd regiment was based in Kabul as part of Italy's contributions to ISAFuntil August 2007, when it was replaced by the 7th Alpini Regiment. * Regimental Command ** Command and Logistic Support Company ** Alpini Battalion ''Susa'' *** 34th Alpini Company "Pieta’ l’e’morta" *** 35th Alpini Company "La vipera" *** 36th Alpini Company "L’ardia" *** 133rd Mortar Company "La nobile" *** 221st Anti-Tank Company "Val Varaita" Equipment The Alpini companies are equipped with Bv 206S tracked all-terrain carriers, Puma 6x6 wheeled armored personnel carriers and Lince light multirole vehicles. The mortar company is equipped with 120mm mortars, while the anti-tank company fields Spike anti-tank guided missile systems. See also * Italian Army * Alpine Brigade Taurinense External links * Official website Category:Alpini regiments of Italy Category:Regiments of Italy in World War I Category:Regiments of Italy in World War II